


Cold Rain, Cold Noses

by BigMammaLlama5



Series: Goalie Knuckles [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soccer AU, no powers, t for mild swears, theyre getting better at communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5
Summary: The Pelicans lose, but Kara and Lena move forward in their budding relationship.





	Cold Rain, Cold Noses

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting to update this series again so soon, so please don't let me fool you into a regular posting schedule lol.

The visitor’s locker room at the Gotham City Knights stadium was blanketed in a dull, heavy, muffled quiet full of disappointment. Only the sounds of the defeated Pelicans shuffling to and from the showers to get cleaned up and into warm dry clothes filled the long room. It had been a tough game full of animosity from either team and the mental exhaustion was palpable. A total of three yellow cards and one red courtesy of Maggie had been awarded to them. The Knights had also collected two yellow and two red cards, frustrating their captain Barbara Gordon into a shouting match with Sam. The cold rain hadn’t helped either and made it that much harder to play on a muddy field.

 

It had been the final of a three-game series, the Pelicans losing the second and then the final match at a heartbreaking 1-0 in a shootout. Kara was taking it especially hard after taking their last shot, only for it to be blocked. She couldn’t help but blame herself for part of their loss, and she was frustrated that she had let herself be goaded into a yelling match that resulted in her only yellow card of the season. Both Sam and Coach J’onzz had chewed her out at the half, but good old Alex had muttered some colorful explicatives about the Knights player once Kara was slouched on the bench. Kara appreciated her quiet support.

 

The bus ride back to their hotel was just as quiet, the muffled sounds of music in headphones paired with the driving sheets of rain against the windows setting a somber mood. Kara was too ashamed of herself to even look at anyone, even her sister. Even Lena, who was up at the front of the bus re-wrapping Nia’s ankle. All she wanted to do when she got back to the hotel was order room service, drink one or two of those little liquor bottles that came on a tray next to the provided TV, mope for a bit, and then crawl into bed and sleep until she had to get up for their return flight home the next morning. When the bus pulled under the portico Kara and her teammates rose from their seats and gathered their bags, listening politely as Coach J’onzz told them to get some rest and be ready to check out by seven the following morning. Kara pulled the curved bill of her cap down low, her damp hair a wavy curtain around her shoulders. She followed the team off the bus and kept her head ducked down as she strode quickly towards the hotel entrance.

 

There were a few opportunists waiting for them with their cameras at the ready but Kara kept her head tilted forward and ignored the bright pop flashes that threw her into stark relief. A couple of them called out for comment but she kept her face neutral and quickly brushed past them into the warm lobby. She knew that her snarling face was already all over the internet from her yellow card and the last thing she wanted to do that night was to add to that. When she was halfway through the carpeted lobby to the elevator bank, a nervous teen approached her with a pad of paper and pen in hand. Kara spotted her parents not far off, watching them carefully.

 

“Excuse me? Miss Danvers?”

 

Kara bit down the urge to keep walking, her energy and emotions already scraping the bottom of the barrel, but she stopped and offered the girl a polite smile. She felt Sam slap the back of her shoulder as she passed her and Kara took a friendly swipe at her before turning to face the girl.

 

“Hi there, what’s up?”

 

The girl’s face brightened immediately and she held out her paper and pen. “I’m just, wow, you’re, can I have your autograph? Please? You really just, um, inspire me to be a better person and better soccer player.”

 

“Even after tonight?” Kara smiled again a little self-depreciative and took the paper and pen, carefully scrawling her name and doodling a little wonky soccer ball.

 

“Kate Kane totally had it coming. She deserved the shit you gave her.”

 

Kara barked a genuine laugh and handed the notepad and pen back. “Yeah, well, do as I say and not as I do. Try to keep the arguing to a minimum, ok?”

 

The girl shrugged. “I can’t make any promises.”

 

“You sound like my sister. Play hard, train hard, but don’t forget to have fun.” Kara held out her fist and the girl excitedly bumped her knuckles to Kara’s.

 

“I will! Thank you, Miss Danvers!”

 

“Have a good night, ok?”

 

“I will! You too!”

 

Kara smiled and nodded as the girl scampered back to her parents, bouncing excitedly as she showed off her new autograph. The father raised his hand in a silent wave of thanks and Kara returned it politely before turning back on her way to the elevators. She had only made it a couple steps when the smile slid from her face like water, only to morph into a more bitter frown when she noticed Lena was waiting for her. The Doctor’s face was a cool mask of professional politeness, but Kara could see in the posture of her rigid shoulders that she was worried about her. She didn’t want Lena to worry over her but she knew she couldn’t stop her.

 

Their relationship is what Kara would call… not a secret, though it was always the first word that came to mind when she thought of her and Lena. More like a fledgling relationship kept under wraps to protect both of them from the eventual outburst of the internet. Kara had learned early on that like her, Lena very much valued her personal privacy. It was actually a relief to be taking a relationship this slowly. Her past flings with James and Mike and then Diana had been too fast and often way too public for her liking. When Lena had requested that they keep it on the downlow until they themselves figured out what they wanted Kara nearly cried with relief. They had told Coach J’onzz that they were seeing each other, and had promised that they would work hard to keep their personal and professional lives separate. He had begrudgingly relented, but still walked them through the HR policies of inner-club relationships. It was uncomfortable but appropriate. And then later when Kara had taken Lena to dinner twice already, she told Alex. Her sister had given her shit for being a wimp before, but made it clear that she was happy for her and hoped that whatever happened it worked out for the better.

 

Meals, long talks, and hugs had been the extent of their dating so far over the past couple weeks. They  _ had _ started edging towards something more romantic. Kara could feel it in her chest when she spent more time with Lena and eagerly looking forward to when she would see her next. She found herself texting her more and more throughout the day, learning a new meaning of patience when she had to wait for Lena to be able to respond. When Lena wasn’t at the pitch, she was helping run a clinic in downtown National City. She did keep regular day-time business hours when she was able, but Kara still found herself missing her around her soccer practices, training, and part time job at Noonan’s. Being a tactile person also had her carefully evaluating when and how she could touch Lena, but she was more than willing and happy to follow Lena’s lead. So often she had been the one to take the reigns and it was nice to be able to sit back on a more even ground with someone. It made being with Lena easy in a way that made her want to work for it to last the long-term. Kara had all the time in the world to offer her.

 

“Miss Danvers.”

 

“Doctor Luthor.”

 

Lena punched the call button for the elevator and stood quietly at Kara’s side as they listened to the hum of the car coming back down the cables. They didn’t dare hug yet, not where there were still cameras that could easily see them.

 

“Tough game.” Lena commented.

 

“Can… can you tell me about your day instead?” Kara asked quietly, the loss still stinging.

 

“Of course.”

 

The elevator dinged and they stepped inside. Kara slumped onto the back wall with a tired sigh and leaned her shoulder into Lena’s when she joined her. She listened to her low alto narrate her day from the time she got up to when they had to leave to go to the pitch that afternoon. The cadence of her speech gave Kara something to focus on and she found herself slipping into that easy feeling of companionship that Lena helped provide. Soon enough the elevator doors opened into an empty hall and they trudged down in the direction of their rooms. They reached Lena’s first, and Kara found herself not wanting to be alone after all.

 

“Hey, uh, do you wanna come hang out for a bit? Order some room service and watch bad tv?”

 

Lena studied her face for a brief moment, and Kara saw something resolve behind her eyes. “We’re right here at mine, do you want to come in?”

 

_ Oh _ .

 

“Y-yeah! Yes. I’d love to.” Kara managed to get out, trying not to blush too hard as Lena bit back a smug look. Kara may have the personality to leap first, but Lena could bring her to her knees in an instant.

 

The Doctor keyed them in with a soft click and Kara followed her into the dark hotel room. As the warm lights came on Kara became very aware of how alone they were. She shoved the feeling of apprehension aside and left her bag near the door. She toed off her sneakers and dropped her hat on her bag as well, shaking out her damp hair and slipped her hands into the kangaroo pocket of her hoodie. Kara wandered into the single-bed room and watched Lena pad around in her fuzzy socks and black team sweats. The Doctor paused at the desk and beckoned Kara over as she pulled the room service menu towards her.

 

“Come tell me what you want.”

 

“Can I have a hug?” Kara asked, only mostly teasing.

 

Lena rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “If you  _ must _ .”

 

Lena turned and pulled her into a hug without further comment, solid and comforting as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s ribs. Kara sighed and wound her arms around her shoulders, tucking her nose into the side of Lena’s neck and sinking into her front when her hold tightened around her. Lena held her for a long moment, running a hand up and down her back and butting her chin into the top of Kara’s shoulder. It was warm, and soft, and exactly what Kara needed.

 

“Your nose is cold.”

 

“M’sorry.”

 

Lena just squeezed her a little tighter.

 

“Thank you.” Kara mumbled into the collar of Lena’s jacket.

 

She felt Lena nod against her, and then pull back a little bit, her hands pressed flat to her sides. Kara loosened her hold from around her shoulders and came face to face with a pensive Dr. Luthor. They were so close Kara could see the flecks of gold in her green eyes and the freckles on her cheeks. Her stomach swooped when those green eyes dropped down to her mouth.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lena looked back up, her face open and trusting.

 

“I’m going to kiss you.”

 

Kara could only nod and make a high pitched of sound of affirmation, her words stuck in her throat. And then Lena was close. So close she could feel her warm breath puffing across her lips and smell the gentle fragrance of her perfume. Kara tightened her arms again, her breath hitching as Lena’s hands walked back around her ribs and pulled her in. Her eyes fluttered closed as Lena pressed into her mouth, soft and yielding. Warmth blossomed in Kara’s chest and she felt her shoulders slump as she relaxed further into Lena. She felt Lena smile against her and kiss her again with more fervor, humming low in her chest. Kara felt a little bit better wrapped up in Lena, a little more vulnerable and raw, but safe. Eventually Lena stopped kissing her and pressed her nose into Kara’s cheek, her hands rhythmically smoothing up and down her back.

 

“Thank you.” Kara whispered again, and kissed the corner of her mouth.

 

“I’m adding this to your daily workout.” Lena teased, burrowing her face into the crook of Kara’s neck.

 

Kara snorted a laugh and just held her tighter, forgetting for just a few more minutes about the difficult match and the heavy rain falling on Gotham City.


End file.
